


secret love and pain of said secret love

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Deliberate Badfic, Frottage, M/M, Manpain, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Wangst, Weepy Ukes, White Cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john has a secret what will sherlock say???? yaoi lemons r/r!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret love and pain of said secret love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BOOP!: An ATG Whitecock Tale (told in one frame)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313650) by Anonymous. 



"oh john i love you" said sherlock "let's touch our penises together in love"

"but we're both mens and status and society don't want us to" john cried

"but i love you"

"i love you too but we can't be together" and john cried sparkling tears. then sherlock cried cuz they couldn't decide who the seme or the uke was in this situation

then john kissed sherlock and sherlock blushed prettily

"our love is more important than anyone else" they decided and touched their dicks together and then had buttsex and came and cuddled

then they got married and stole I MEAN ADOPTED lots of babys

and there was a small explosion somewhere and stuff got stolen but they were too busy being in love and touching penises together and didn't care

the end

**Author's Note:**

> arent they such a cuuuute couple?! fuck all teh bitches like molly and irene and mary!


End file.
